Making Love To My Angel
by CosmicRain
Summary: Set During 4x07. You All Know The Scene I Am Referring To ;) My take on what happened through Damon's Eyes.
1. Chapter 1

My heart leaped when she wanted to dance. I couldn't do anything but comply with her request. Maybe it was her gentle touch against my skin, or the bourbon that has me all fuzzy inside. Or maybe it was her eyes that drove me wild.

But I had to touch her. I had to hold her. So I did.

She tossed me a light smile, while interlocking our fingers together, as we danced to soft invisible music playing in the background.

_Settle down with me. _

_Cuddle me up. _

_Cover me in. _

_Lie down with me… _

Our bodies swayed together, as she spun out of my embrace, and when she returned back to me, I kissed her. Her lips connected with mine, pulling me like a magnet. I breathed her in, and moaned a deep, throaty moan that made me run my hands down her lower back and pull her closer to me.

Something shifted between us. I don't know whether it was the liquor, or the heated chemistry flowing through our veins, but Elena ended up slamming me against a wall, ripping my shirt open.

_I've been feeling everything. _

_From hate love _

_From love to hate. _

_From lust to truth… _

_I guess that's how I know you… _

I raced to push her against the fireplace, feeling the heat of her core rising to my nostrils. She was wet, and biting my lip with a hunger I never knew she had in her. It was beautiful. She moaned against my ear, as she pulled my face to hers.

She didn't have to say a word. I knew she was ready, and I was ready too.

"Damon…" she moaned, her eyes this smoky brown.

She looked beautiful as anything. I pulled her at vampire speed to my bedroom, peeling off her clothes until the only thing left on her was her black lace bra and matching panties. And I in nothing. I pushed her onto the bed. She looked up at me, needy.

I needed her; it was an unspoken need. I kissed down her body, slowly, leaving heated kisses along her belly, sucking around her navel. She flipped me over, kissing along my body, and I lost it. I started shaking, trembling. I couldn't control it.

She did something to me. She unraveled me at the seams, tearing away my defenses, leaving me undone.

I only saw her, only wanted her. I kissed along her neck, swiftly inserting my member into her. I groaned, loving the feel of her tight walls around me. She gasped.

_Damn, Stef must not have put in work. Tsk tsk. _

She kissed down my arm, as I began to move. God, she felt so good.

It was slow, and time stopped. I looked into her eyes, as she untied the knots around my heart.

This was real, and it was happening.

I was finally making love to my Angel.

* * *

**(A/N: I was inspired by episode 4x07, and had to write that scene in my eyes. Damon's POV. I hope you all enjoyed it. Reviews are welcomed.) **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2) Everything is Love.

I awake peacefully, coming out of a dream. I lick my lips, opening my eyes, as I roll over. I feel this warmth. This comfort. I blink.

"Elena?" I mummer, as I push myself up slightly. I hear her gentle soft steps near the doorway of my bathroom.

She smiles at me, and I melt inside. She is dressed in the same black lace set from last night, only one of my black satin shirts adorns her body. God, she's beautiful, and I just want her next to me.

NOW.

"Good morning," she whispers, jumping onto my bed…

**Our bed. **

She looks beautiful propped against the pillows, staring at me, lovingly. I give her this look; I guess that I have never given her before. She looks at me quizzically with a smile on her face.

"What's that look for?"

I raise my eyebrow; the look of pure bliss on my face.

"I'm happy," I let her know, as she pulls me into her and kiss my lips so softly, that it makes me extremely aroused.

She continues to kiss me, as she makes her way on top of me, slowly kissing my jawline, her lips trailing down my chest, across my heart and down my torso in a crisscross pattern. I am speechless. I can't breathe. My eyes are closed, as she looks up at me, my hand holding hers. She comes back up, as I flip her next to me, and I trail my hand along her lips. She breathes, an airy sigh, and I kiss my way down her body.

Hands roaming.

Moans lifted.

I find myself inside her, and her fingers find their way to my back. She gasps and moans. It sounds like a chorus of angels, and I thrust.

"Mmmm."

And thrust.

"Ohhhh." That came from me?

Until her fingers dig into my back, tearing away at my flesh. I don't think about anything; just the nape of her neck, as my head finds its comfort in the crook of the right side of her neck.

She smells of me, and soft vanilla, and sex.

What a morning.

I listen to her breathe. It's heavenly. She has this smile plastered on her face, and her hair falls in layers around her face. Those gorgeous brown eyes stare back into my deep blues. She smiles, touching my face, and it sends a wave of… warmth through my body. I don't want to think. I want to act, but something will not let me.

"Alright, time to get dressed. As much as I want you to stay, you have school."

She groans, playfully rolling her eyes at me while stretching and rising from her spot in my bed.

"Yes, boyfriend," she whispers under her breath.

"What did you call me?"

"Nothing," she says, winking and tossing me a smile.

I chuckle, as she rushes into my bathroom to take a shower.

My heart lifts, and I feel like joining her, but I wait, until she returns, hurriedly, in a rushed frenzy that I find so engaging. I have no choice but to follow her, grabbing her red scarf from the door of my bedroom. She smells sweet, like honey. Her hair is pulled back in a bun to conceal what is her morning sex hair. A burgundy top and simple black skirt clothe her body. Her scent drifts into my nostrils, and I do everything possible to restrain myself from making love to her again, right here…. Right now.

"Bag?" I ask.

"Got it."

I sense she is smiling in front of me.

"Scarf," I say, draping it around her neck, pulling her toward me, capturing her lips with mine.

She moans and giggles, and I moan.

"Ah-"

I place my fingers on her lips and mentally scold her for attempting to ruin this moment.

"Don't say what you're about to say."

"But you don't know what I was going to say."

I raise my eyebrow. "I'm sure it has something to do with 'we have to tell Stefan'."

"Damon," she exhales. "He needs to know."

"And we'll tell him. Just not today. Everything feels right. This is our time. It never was right before, and it is now. Just one day; one sneaky day where we don't have to worry about Stefan or anything. Just us."

I look into her eyes; as mine are brimming with tears, so are hers.

"Okay."

"Yes," I say, cracking a grin.

Damn, this girl makes me happy as ever.

She opens to door, looking up at none other than my brother.

A thick tension hangs in the air. I don't look at him just yet, and Elena says something about "seeing him in History"; then, she is gone.

***** About 24 hours later*** **

I see her packing up bottles of champagne and wine. She must have had quite the night with Bonnie and Caroline. I swallow, feeling a thick lump in my throat that won't go down. I have to do this… for her.

"Hey," she says, without turning around.

"Hey back," I say.

She turns around, and there is this look in her eye. I move from leaning against the wall on my right elbow, slowly advancing toward her.

"We need to talk, Elena."

"I know I'm sired to you. Caroline told me."

_WHAT?! _

My heart drops.

"Which is why we have to talk."

"No, Damon, please don't do this." She is in front of my now, and I'm looking down at her.

"Do you think I want to do this Elena?! I'm doing this for you! I'm the bad guy, remember? I don't do good. I lie to my brother and fall in love with his girl! But, I have to do right by you…"

She stops me, looking as if the tears are going to fall from her face any second.

She grabs my hand, bringing it to her heart. She holds it there.

_You aren't making this easy. I have to- Damn, don't look at me that way. Stop it. I have to. FUCK! _

"Does this feel wrong?" she asks me.

_No, it feels like I belong here. Keep your hand there. _

She touches my face. I tremble slightly but don't speak. I can't speak.

"Does this feel wrong?"

Her eyes scan over my face, as if she is trying to mentally engrave my face into her brain.

_No, Elena, it doesn't. It feels like home._

* * *

**(A/N: Ah, my loves, here is another update. I'm sorry for the teaser earlier. It will not happen again. Enjoy? Yes? No? Suggestions? I think I will just go with this on my own, not by the show.. as much as I can ;) Good readings, loves.) **


	3. When The Smoke Clears

_Chapter 3) When the Smoke Clears, All That is Left Is Us. _

The chaos was over. The night had ended, and she stood in front of me. She just confessed to me that what she felt was real and right… and I had nothing to worry about. That didn't change the fact she is sired to me. Nothing would change that, except hurting her… hurting me, and I can't do that. I refuse. Walking away from the best thing that has ever happened to me since life? I think not.

She takes me hand, leading me to our bed. The room smells like us, and it's inviting. All we do is sleep through the night, shutting out the world around us trying to tear us apart.

The morning breaks through my window. I groan, finding Elena straddled on my lap, looking up at me.

"Good morning, sleepyhead."

I smile. "Good morning, Elena."

She blushes. I guess the way I say her name now sounds different, and I like it.

She kisses my heart then my lips, slinking off my body and rushing out of the door. I groan in frustration, rolling over to check the time:

11 AM.

Shit, she's late. That's why she rushed off.

"Hello, Brother."

I groan, instantly getting up and slamming Stefan against a wall.

"She hates me," I spit. "How can you do this to me? How can you be so selfish?!"

_Where is this rage coming from? I guess I have to deflect. _

"What are you talking about, Damon?" Stefan asks, confused.

"Just leave me alone. Find the cure on your own. I'm done. I love her, and I love her JUST THE WAY SHE IS."

In a flash, he is gone.

_Sorry, Stef. I'll explain later. _

***** Elena's POV*** **

I really wanted to stay with him for a day, fully. But I had to get to class. It is my senior year. I can't be all wrapped up into him 24/7.

That's a lie. All I do is think of him… and Crave him… and Miss him when we are not together. I just don't understand how we could question my feelings. Well, I do, considering that abrupt kiss and run. But anything other than circumstances beyond my control….. He should know my feelings for him are real.

He should know, and I'm going to show him they are real.

"Damon?"

I hear her voice call to me, as she steps through the door.

"How was school?" I ask, appearing in front of her.

I look at her lips, and all I want to do is feel her lips on my skin.

"Fine. I missed you…"

I smirk.

"Damon?"

"I missed you too, baby. You know what I want?"

"What?"

"To pull you into bed and never let you leave."

She smirks at me. "Then do it."

So I do.

* * *

**(A/N: based on the little snippet from the preview. Minus the sexscene. That will be next chapter ;) I didn't forget. i hope you all enjoyed it.) **


	4. Chapter 4

"Wow…" she says, grinning at me devilishly. My hand slides along her stomach, as I pull her closer to me.

She just stares at me, getting lost into my eyes. I really really love this girl. I just have a feeling she may not be mine for as long as I would like her to be: which is forever.

"What is it, Damon?" she asks, as she pulls my arm tightly around her, as we spoon.

I bury my head in her hair, inhaling the intoxicating scent of honey vanilla that lingers lightly.

"I'm in love with you, Elena, and I don't want to do anything to lose you ever again."

She turns to face me, her eyes locking onto mine. And I lose it. The coolness of her touch makes me want to fly.

"Damon, I'm in love with you, too, and I'm not going anywhere."

I slowly pull her on top of me, holding her there, as I lost in thoughts of us in the future.

* * *

**(A/N: greetings, fellow followers and readers. It has been a while. I wanted to give you all something to say thank you for hanging in there with me. So, I hope you all enjoyed this. I really don't know where I'm going to go with this story. I shall update when inspiration hits. Stay lovely! Love, CosmicRAIN.) **


End file.
